Providers of mapping-related services are continually challenged to accurately map and represent features and objects (e.g., buildings, other structures, etc.) in a mapping database. For example, one area of development has been in three-dimensional mapping, which historically has been dependent on manual effort for generating accurate models (e.g., three-dimensional models) of map features or objects (e.g., buildings and/or their facades). However, because of the vast numbers of objects that may be present in a mapped geographical area, creating textures to realistically render the models of each object or feature can be a significant resource burden. Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges for efficiently creating textures which realistically represent real world objects such as buildings.